Just You Me and a Bottle of Tequila
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: A hot little oneshot of what would happen on the beach if Johnny stopped thinking abotu Marisa and focused everything he had on Kaitlin. PLEASE R


**Just You, Me and a Bottle of Tequila**

Kaitlin watched Johnny as he read the letter for the hundredth time thinking she didn't notice. She rolled her eyes as he finished his routine by crumpling up the paper and taking a drink from the bottle. She wanted to have fun with him that was the whole point of getting Marissa out of his life.

Johnny looked back at her and threw the letter in the fire. He was sick of the way he felt for Marissa. He was with Kaitlin who was just was irresistible. He had to focus on who he was with. He like Kaitlin he just, wanted Marissa more.

"We should have brought something to mix this with," Kaitlin said as she took a drink and started dancing around the fire pit. She didn't care how young people said she was. She was having a good time, isn't that all that matters?

"I think its fine just the way it is…" Johnny said as he stood up next to her and looked her in the eye. She was almost more beautiful then her sister, shit she was more beautiful then her sister. He loved the way her eyes were like ice, freezing his heart. He wanted her. He wanted her in a way he couldn't have her.

Kaitlin rolled her eyes as she pulled him closer. She slowly swayed her hips back and forth trying to put him in a trance. She was going to make him want her if it was the last thing she did. She pulled him closer, so they were as close as they could possibly be.

"How can you dance when there's no music?" Johnny asked as he gave into his emotions. Fuck it all. He was going to give little Kaitlin Cooper everything that she had ever imagined and he was giving it to her tonight. He grinded into knowing it turned a special light on in her head.

Kaitlin leaned into his ear and whispered seductively, "Just like sex a lot of rhythm and beat." She looked at him waiting for a reply with a grin on her face. She wasn't as innocent as everyone wanted her to be.

Johnny didn't say anything. There wasn't anything else to say. They both wanted the same thing. They both wanted an intimate encounter where it was just them and the sand. He pushed her down, just softly enough where it didn't hurt but was arousing.

Kaitlin giggled as he crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck. It was ticklish she almost pushed him off, but at the same time it was more pleasurable then anything she had ever experienced before. She loved the feel of his lips on her body.

He made his way in soft kisses where he kissed her gently at first. Then worked his way to a full on tongue war with no side being dominant. She pushed and pulled as much as he did. She knew exactly what she was doing and that surprised him.

He stopped kissing her long enough to slowly pull her shirt off teasing her with soft kisses to her belly button while he did it. He smiled at her as he lick he way up to her white bikini top. He froze for a moment debating whether or not this should go any further; it had already gone far enough.

Kaitlin arched her back and untied her top giving Johnny room to do as he pleased. Her small breast lied there exposed and willing. With each soft breeze of the ocean wind they grew harder knowing that he was watching them. His eyes just looking at her turned her on in ways she had never imagined. It was exactly how she had imagined losing her virginity, too bad she lost it at the academy.

Johnny flipped his tongue across his nipple teasing her a little at first. Then he gently started biting down on the soft tissue below his lips. She tasted like pure ecstasy its self. She softly moaned not sure how load he liked it.

He slowly worked his way down and undid the top button of her jean with his mouth. He then grabbed the zipper with his teeth and unzipped the tight fitting jean. She shimmied out of them too impatient to wait for him to pull them off. She was about to pull down her matching white bikini bottoms, when his hand stopped her.

Johnny shook his head no as he leaned back down to her. He licked his lips as he slid her last piece of clothing off with one hand. He started to lick her cleft slowly. When he heard her scream out in pleasure, he knew he hit the right spot. He started mixing his play between licking and sucking both which was driving her crazy.

Johnny smiled when he heard her come the first time. He didn't stop there. He started to insert a few fingers slowly. The deeper he went in the wetter she became. He went harder and faster the more she moaned out his name in pleasure. When he heard her orgasm a second time, he stopped what he was doing and distanced himself.

He couldn't have Kaitlin Cooper in the way he wanted her. He couldn't slide inside like she was the woman of his dreams. When he made love to her he wanted it to count. He wanted everyone one of his moans to be about her and only for her. Right now, they would only be to keep his mind off of someone else.

Kaitlin sighed. He had the balls to give her not only one orgasm, but two balls of sexual sensation. How could he not want to finish himself? Did he find her repulsive? She never felt so betrayed and left behind. She just wanted him to love her the way she loved him.

"You mad at me?" Johnny asked as he looked over at a shaken up Kaitlin. She had everything except the one thing she wanted. He knew he asked a stupid question but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to give this relationship a chance. He wanted to get to know her before he straight out fucked her. He would do anything and everything except the actual act of sexual intercourse.

"Yeah, why would I be," She shrugged it off as she put on her clothes. She would never let her walls down far enough for someone to hurt her. She didn't want to be the type of girl who sat in a dark corner crying over split milk. She refused to cry over Johnny. She had yet to lose all her hope. In her eyes, there still was a future for them.

"When I make love to you I want it to be meaningful. It will be more then just you, me, and a bottle of tequila. One day I plan to rock your world in the way movies are based off. You'll be breathing so hard you can't breathe. You will reach new heights of pleasure. It will be the two of us in a world of our own, a world beyond both of our wildest fantasies, and that's a promise." Johnny said as he pulled Kaitlin to sit down next to him. They would have their time eventually.


End file.
